Friends With Benefit A Shanpay
by xxPrettyReckless
Summary: A Shanpay/Joshley Story Shane Grey and Sharpay Evans Is Friends With Benefit. How will it work out? Will it Just be sex Or More? Rated T and Sometimes M
1. Chapter 1

Friends with Benefits.

Cast:

Ashley Tisdale As **Sharpay Evans**

Joe Jonas As **Shane Grey**

Miley Cyrus As** Miley Stewart**

Nick Jonas As **Nate Grey**

Demi Lovato As **Mitchie Torres**

Kevin Jonas As **Jason Grey**

Taylor Swift As **herself**.

* * *

**Sharpay's POV**

I could feel his arms around me, we was lying on his bed after 1 hour of sex.

He was my best friend, we was **friends with benefits**.

No one knew about it. We haven't told anyone, it was our secret.

It started one day after school 2 months ago.

**No one POV**

Shane:: *Walks to Sharpay* Hey Paypay

Sharpay:: Hey Shane *Smiles*

Shane:: Sooo…

Sharpay:: Sooo?

Shane:: If I said friends with Benefits what would you say?

Sharpay:: I would say. Who and what?

Shane:: *Whispers in her ear* Us and because I'm really needy.

Sharpay:: You are kidding right?

Shane:: Well Taylor won't give it to me, I was just wondering since you are my best friend and all? *Smirks*

Sharpay:: Eww that's gross Shane.

Shane:: Come on Shar, it's only sex once in a while.

Sharpay:: Exactly Sex with my best friend who I have known almost my whole life? Ew

Shane:: Well I'm home alone tonight, so drop by if you change your mind *Kisses her cheek and leaves*

**Sharpay's POV**

First I thought he was absolutely crazy.

So I went home and I thought about it.

There where the pros and the cons.

The pros that would have to be the sex part.

And the cons I could end up falling in love with him or it would ruin our friendship.

But before you knew it I was standing in front of the Grey's door.

**Normal**

Sharpay:: *Take a deep breath and knocks on the door*

Shane:: *Opens the door* Hoping you would show *grins*

Sharpay:: I'm here to talk *Walks in*

Shane:: Jason and Nate is out and so is my parents… Sooo

Sharpay:: Why me? There is at least 100 girls at school who wanna sleep with you?

Shane:: Well, you are my best friend, I know that I can always call you *Smirks*

Sharpay:: If I say yes then what are we?

Shane:: *Thinks* Friends with Benefits *Smiles*

Sharpay:: No one will know?

Shane:: No one will know, our little secret. But let's make a deal.

Sharpay:: Okay?

Shane:: Just sex no love and I'm gonna call you every time I get's needy.

Sharpay:: Just so you know, girls have needs to, what if I gets needy?

Shane:: I think we could work something out. So is it a deal?

Sharpay:: *smiles and walks upstairs*

Shane:: *Smiles and follows*

**Sharpay POV**

And that's how it all started two months ago.

Now I'm lying here in his arms, I don't wanna go.

I'm feeling safe.

**Normal**

Shane:: *Wakes slowly up*

Sharpay:: *Turn around* Hey

Shane:: *Smiles* Hey

Sharpay:: Should I go?

Shane:: Nah.

Sharpay:: *Smiles* Okay.

Shane:: My 4 months anniversary with Taylor is today and here i am in bed with my best friend.

Sharpay:: *Smiles* Did you regret calling me this morning?

Shane:: Of course not *Smiles*

Sharpay:: You are my best friend do you know that? *Kisses him*

Shane:: And you are mine *Smiles*

???:: Shane Are you home!

Shane:: Shit it's Jason. *Sits up and put his boxers on*

Sharpay:: Where is my thong?

Shane:: *Shrugs* I was in a hurry.

Sharpay:: *Looks down* Found it *pick it up* You broke it?

Shane:: As i said i was in a hurry *Put his shirt on*

Sharpay:: Urgh i hate you so much right now *Put her jeans on*

Shane:: *Laugh as he put his jeans on*

Jason:: Shane!

Shane:: *Shouts* Coming! *Looks at Sharpay* hurry.

Sharpay:: Just go.

Shane:: *Leaves the room and walks downstairs* Hey bro.

Jason:: Your shirt is on backwards.

Shane:: *lying* I was in the shower.

Sharpay:: *Walks down* Hey Jason.

Jason:: Hey Shar. Didn't know you was here.

Sharpay:: Oh well I'm gonna go. *Kisses Jason cheeks* Bye Jason *Kisses Shane's cheek and whispers* Call me if you need to get satisfyed. *Smiles and leaves*

Shane:: *Smirks*


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Thick** = POV

* * *

**Sharpay's POV  
I just got out of my car.  
I'm looking around for the girls, since I can't see them  
So I decide go inside.  
I walk to my locker when I see Miley Stewart one of my best friends walking towards me.**

Miley:: Hey Shar.

Sharpay:: *Smiles* Hey Miles.

Miley:: How was your weekend?

Sharpay:: Boring as always *Smiles and take a book out*

Miley:: Here comes Shane and Nate.

**I turned around and saw Shane and Nate walking towards us.  
I got eye-contact with Shane, he smiled at me.  
I gotta admit I love that boy's smile.**

Nate:: Hey girls

Miley:: Hi *smiles*

Shane:: Soo…

Sharpay:: Soo? *Smiles*

???:: Shar!

**I turned around and saw Mitchie Torres  
my 2nd best friend running towards her.  
That only means that was she has to say is important.**

Sharpay:: Woah what's up mitch?

Mitchie:: *out of breath*

Nate:: Breath Mitchie.

Mitchie:: *take a deep breath*

Miley:: What's so important that you have to run?

Mitchie:: We got a new student.

Shane:: Okay?

Sharpay:: Boy? girl?

Mitchie:: Guy…A really really really hot guy.

Sharpay:: Finally.

Miley:: Is he a freshman? Sophomore? Junior? Or senior?

Mitchie:: Senior.

Sharpay:: About time we got something hot around here.

*The bell rings*

Sharpay:: Well see you guys later.

Miley:: Bye.

Mitchie:: See you at lunch.

*In Class*

**I always find this class boring.  
****Math? Even the word is boring.  
Suddenly the door goes up and I look up.**

Mrs Aniston:: Mr Bolton?

Troy:: You got that right *Smiles*

Mrs Aniston:: Class this is Troy Bolton. *Looks around* You can sit beside Sharpay Evans. Miss Evans show us where you are.

Sharpay:: *Reach up my hand*

Mrs Aniston:: Perfect.

**He walked down and sat beside me.  
****That has to be the guy Mitchie was talking about.  
He looked at me and suddenly there it was, he winked at me.**

*At lunch*

**I was by myself at our usually table, when walks over to me and sits beside me.**

Shane:: Hey Paypay.

Sharpay:: *Smiles* Hey Shane.

Shane:: I had fun yesterday *Winks*

Sharpay:: *Smiles*

Troy:: *sits beside me* Sharpay Evans? *Smiles cheeky*

Sharpay:: *Smiles flirtatious* Troy Bolton.

Troy:: Is it possible to call a girl like you someday?

Sharpay:: Give me your phone.

Troy:: *Smirks and gives her his phone*

**Shane's POV  
I looked over Sharpay's shoulder and saw what she wrote.  
"Sharpay Evans 3"  
****Who does he think he is? I bet he is some big high school player.  
****And what the hell am I thinking? Am I jealous at Him?  
I can't be…Can I?**

Sharpay:: *Gives him the phone back* Call me.

Troy:: You know I will *Winks and walks away*

Sharpay:: *Smiles*

**Sharpay's POV  
I turned my head and Looked at Shane.  
What's wrong with him? It's like he is angry or something.  
I have been his best friend for years and I have never seen that face before.**

Shane:: Why did you gave him your number?

Sharpay:: Why do you care?

Shane:: Because…

Sharpay:: because what?

Shane:: Urg nothing nevermind.

Miley:: Hey what's up *Sits down*

Mitchie:: *Sits down too* Did I just saw the new hottie walk away from here?

Shane:: He got Sharpay's number.

Nate:: Is that a problem? *Sits beside Miley*

Sharpay:: yeah is it?


	3. Chapter 3

Mostly Sharpay's POV

**Thick-**POV

* * *

Continue from last.

Sharpay:: Is it a problem?

Shane:: He just look like the player kind a guy.

Sharpay:: Aww you are worried about me. Don't be I will be fine.

***After school*  
Sharpay's POV****  
I just arrived home, my parents isn't home.****  
That's weird, my mom always use to be home by this time.  
I walk upstairs to my room and out my bag on the floor, I throw myself down on my bed.****  
My so so soft bed.  
Suddenly my phone rings, I look at the caller-id and answer it.**

Sharpay:: Hey Shane.

Shane:: *Smiles* Can I come over?

Sharpay:: Hmm two days in a row?

Shane:: Well?

Sharpay:: See you in a bit *hangs up*

**5 minutes later**

**I'm still lying on my bed, waiting for Shane to arrive.  
For the last few minutes I have been thinking about cancelling this whole "Friends with Benefits" Thing,****  
It's not the sex, the sex is good it beyond good.  
Suddenly I hear someone walking up the stairs I turned my head and looks at my door.  
The door opened and I saw Shane smirking at me.**

Sharpay:: What are you smirking about?

Shane:: *Walks in and closes the door behind him* I'm gonna see you naked.

Sharpay:: Like you haven't seen that before?

**I smiled at him as he kept walking over to my bed.  
He looked down at me and goes on top of me.  
He gave me a kiss, a passionately but kind a soft kiss.  
**** I kissed him back with passion.  
Before I knew it we was making out passionately.**

Shane:: *unbutton my shirt as he kiss me from me collar bone and down to my stomach*

Sharpay:: *Moans*

Shane:: *Slide off my shirt* You are so hot.

Sharpay:: Shut up and screw me already.

Shane:: *Smirk as he slowly unzip my jeans as he start to kiss me around my waistband*

Sharpay:: *Let out a moan* You really enjoy teasing me like this don't you?

Shane:: You got that right babe *Pull of my jeans*

**I was lying there, just waiting for him to get this foreplay over with.****  
That boy is teasing me to badly.  
I hate when he do that.**

Sharpay:: I hate when you do this.

Shane:: *smiles* Why do you think I keep on doing it?

**He goes up to my lips and start to kiss them softly as he start to massage my hips gently.  
Oh boy this is one of his bad days, dragging it out slowly by teasing me like this.  
Suddenly I could feel the tip of his tongue on my bottom lip, he was asking for entrance.  
I parted my lips and I could feel his tongue exploring my mouth.  
I started to moan as I slowly started to lift his shirt up; he pulled away so I could pull his shirt off totally.  
I looked at him and rolled on top of him.**

Shane:: *Smiles at me* What are you going to do?

Sharpay:: well you are teasing me, so it's payback time babe.

Shane:: Oh boy.

**I smirked at him as I started to kiss his collar bone.  
I could feel that he was enjoying it.  
I start to trail down to kiss his chest; I could hear him moaning even though he thought he was doing it quietly.  
Then I went down to his abs, he has a 6-pack, I let my finger slide around it and then I started to kiss his 6 pack.  
As I kept on kissing it his moaning was becoming louder.****  
I smiled to myself as I slowly start to unzip his jeans, I smirked when I pulled them off, he is getting hard.  
I go back up and kiss him passionately. Then suddenly he is back on top of me.**

Shane:: *Smirks* How about we get down to business.

Sharpay:: Oh please no.

Shane:: Oh yes

**He trails down to my waist. I looked down at him, in hope he wouldn't do what I thought he would.  
Suddenly I could feel pain; he ripped my thong of with his teeth.**

Sharpay:: *Glares at him* Why did you do that?

Shane:: I was in a hurry *Goes up and kisses me passionately*

Sharpay:: *Deepens it*

**He deepened it more as he slide his hand down between my legs.  
Suddenly I could feel 2 fingers up in myself.**

Sharpay:: *Moans*

Shane:: Shh babe *smiles*

Sharpay:: S-Shane stop it.

Shane:: Why you like it don't you?

**He started to kiss my neck; he knew how much I hated this.****  
I could scream right now. He slides his fingers out and starts to pull his boxers off.  
I smirked and wrap my legs around his waist.  
He started to enter me slowly, i started to groan as his goes deeper.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bold**&_Italic_ = Shane's POV  
**Just Bold**= Sharpay's POV

* * *

_**Shane's POV  
It's Tuesday morning, i'm standing on the school's parking lot thinking about last night with Shar.  
That was one of the best times ever. My thoughts were ruined by a girl's voice,  
I turned to my left and I saw Taylor, my girlfriend, the girl who don't wanna sleep with me but she was afraid I was going to cheat on her.  
It's her own fault if I am, I mean come on a guy have needs?**_

Shane:: *Smiles* Hey Babe.

Taylor:: *Smiles* Wanna share your thoughts with me?

Shane:: *laugh a bit* No

Taylor:: Oh *Sad*

Shane:: *Trying to make her happy* Maybe some other day *Smiles slightly*

Taylor:: okay *Smiles*

_**We walk inside.  
I look around and my eyes caught my dear little brother with Shar and the girls.**_

We walk over to them.

Shane:: Hey guys *Smiles*

Nate:: Hey bro.

Sharpay:: Hey tay *hugs her*

_**That's the thing that is torturing me.  
My girlfriend is friends with my best friend, the girl I'm sleeping with now and then.  
****How can they be friends?  
My thoughts gets interrupted…again by a waving hand in front of my face?**_

Sharpay:: Shane? *Waves her hand in front of my face*

Shane:: Would you stop that?

Sharpay:: *Laugh* Sorry.

Troy:: *Walk to us* Hey guys.

Sharpay:: *Smiles* Hi Troy.

Troy:: Can we talk Sharpay?

Sharpay:: Sure. Bye guys.

**And then she is of with Troy Bolton?  
****I mean out of all people why him? She don't even know him, he started yesterday  
and now they are all Buddy-buddy now?  
And what the hell am I thinking, I'm with Taylor I shouldn't be jealous.**

No Ones POV  
With Troypay.

Troy:: Let's go in here *Opens a door*

Sharpay:: Hmm okay? *Walks in*

Troy:: *Walks in and closes the door behind him*

Sharpay:: What are we doing in here?

Troy:: Just having some fun? *Walks closer to her*

Sharpay:: *A bit scared* Like what?

Troy:: Like this *Kisses her deeply*

Sharpay:: *Pushes him off* Stop it.

Troy:: Don't give me orders *Pushes her against the wall*

Sharpay:: Get of me.

Troy:: *Kisses her roughly*

**Sharpay's POV  
****I didn't want this, I thought he was sweet.  
****All I want to do was push him off, but I can't, he is to strong. I just wanted to cry.  
Suddenly he could feel his lips on my neck as I could feel his hands slowly start to unbutton my shirt.**

Troy:: You will enjoy this *Pull my shirt off*

Sharpay:: *tearing up* Please let go off me.

Troy:: Shut up Sharpay. I know you want this.

Sharpay:: *Crying* Please stop it.

Troy:: Aww are you crying babe?

**I gathered all my strength together, but I still couldn't push him off. He started to kiss me from my neck all the way down to my stomach.  
****That is Shane's thing, no one else's but Shane's.  
Then he started to unzip my jeans. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I screamed everything I could.**

Troy:: *Cover my mouth* Shut up bitch. You don't want me to get violent do you?

Sharpay:: *Shaking my head crying*

*With Shane*

_**I walked down the hallway to my classroom when I heard someone screaming.  
Suddenly I could hear someone yelling, I followed the shouting to a classroom. I knocked.**_

Shane:: Anyone in there?

Sharpay:: *Sobs* Shane!

_**It was Sharpay. Something was going on in there. She sounds scared and she was crying, I could hear it on her voice.  
I put my hand on the doorknob, surprisingly it wasn't locked. I opened the door slowly and silent.**_

*Sharpay's POV*

**As I felt Troy's hand touching me I turned my head and saw Shane through my tears.  
Suddenly Troy stops. He turned and saw Shane.**

Shane:: You should probably lock the door next time.

Troy:: Get out Grey.

Shane:: *walks closer to us* Son of a bitch get the hell out.

Troy:: I'm not scared of you *Turn to me* See you another day without interruptions *Smirks and leaves*

**I slide down the wall crying hysterically, just waiting for Shane to wrap his arms around me and hold me tight.  
He is the only thing that makes me feel safe. And there they are, his arms around my almost naked body hugging me tight.**

_**Shane's POV**_  
_**As I was hugging the light of my life I couldn't help to blame myself for what happened?  
If I just would have walked down the hallway sooner?  
Or would have stopped her from walking with him? I'm her best friend, I have to protect her.  
And right there I realized…I love her.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold&_italic = Shane's POV  
_Bold****_= Sharpay's POV  
_**

**Shane's POV  
**_**As I was holding her naked body into mine,  
the thoughts about my love for her went over and over in my head.  
"Did I want more than sex" "Did I just love her because of what happened" "Was it real".  
I remove my arms from Sharpay and I took of my shirt, I gave it to her.**_

Shane:: here put this one.

Sharpay:: *Takes it and put it on*

Shane:: *smiles slightly*

Sharpay:: *Sobs* I thought he was different.

Shane:: I know you did.

Sharpay:: Why did he do this Shane?

Shane:: I don't know pay.

Sharpay:: *Whispers* Don't let me go.

Shane:: Never.

_**I smiled to myself when she said that.  
We have been friends since we were in kindergarten. She was my everything; I would never let her go for anything, she should know that by know.  
I kissed her on the top of her head when I heard another girl's voice another one than Sharpay's.  
I turned around to the doorway and I saw Taylor standing there.**_

Taylor:: What the hell is going on!

Shane:: This isn't what it looks like.

Taylor:: Is she naked?

Shane:: *I look at Shar* Well yeah

Taylor:: Then it is exactly what it looks like.

_**I remove my arms from Sharpay, she started to pick her clothes off.  
I got up and walk over to Taylor, she looked mad and sad and disappointed.**_

Taylor:: You are such a jerk

Shane:: I didn't do anything!

Taylor:: Then why is she almost naked and wearing your shirt?

Shane:: Something happened, she needed it.

Taylor:: Did you sleep with her?  
Shane:: No.

Taylor:: But you want to?

**Sharpay's POV  
I slowly pulled my pants on when I heard the question "But you want to". Please let him say no.  
This can ruin everything if he says yes. I don't want it to be ruined, I like the thing we have going on.**

Shane:: Maybe.

Taylor:: *Slaps him*

Shane:: Ouch Tay.

Taylor:: It's over!

Shane:: Good!

Taylor:: *Walks away angry*

**I can't believe he said that.  
This is my entire fault.  
He turned around to me and slowly started to walk towards me.**

Sharpay:: Are you okay?

Shane:: yeah.

Sharpay:: *Pull of the shirt* Here *Gives it to him*

Shane:: Are you okay?

Sharpay:: I will be *Smiles slightly*

Shane:: *put the shirt on*

Sharpay:: *put my shirt on* I don't feel like staying.

Shane:: Then what?

Sharpay:: Can we hang out at your place? Just watch a movie?

Shane:: You got it *Kisses my forehead*

**I smiled as I felt his lips on my forehead.  
****He is the reason why I feel safe. We will always be here for me.  
Suddenly I felt something in my stomach; it was like something was tickling me.  
Shane was looking at me with a worried face.**

Shane:: Are you okay?

Sharpay:: *Smiles* I'm fine.

**It was butterflies. I have butterflies in my stomach.  
Just because Of HIM**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bold&_Italic _=** Shane's POV  
**Bold** = Sharpay's POV

* * *

**Sharpay's POV.  
It has been 3 hours since it all happened with Troy.  
I was lying in Shane's arms after watching a movie with him.  
And yes we only watched a movie. He smiled at me.  
And there they were again, the butterflies.**

Shane:: How are you feeling?

Sharpay:: *Smiles* Better.

Shane:: Me too *stroke my hair*

Sharpay:: *Smiles* I missed this, see we can be together without screwing each other.

Shane:: That's true. Even though I want you so bad right now.

Sharpay:: Shane! You totally ruined our perfect sweet moment!

Shane:: Just kidding *Laugh and kisses my cheek*

Sharpay:: you better be.

_**Shane's POV  
My feelings where settled I love her and I want more than sex from her.****  
But how could I tell her that? I mean I'm the one who wanted this in the beginning.****  
I don't even know if she feels the same thing, how can I know? I NEED to know.  
Suddenly I hear my ringtone "I Kissed a Girl". I turned and saw Sharpay looking at me she was about to crack up.**_

Sharpay:: W-why do you have "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry as your ringtone? *Holds in laughter*

Shane:: Because it's true *Winks*

Sharpay:: okay? *Start to laugh*

Shane:: Sure laugh. *I Answer it* Shane speaking

Taylor:: I'm sorry.

Shane:: *Sits up* Why?

Taylor:: I was a bitch. I know she and Troy slept together.

Shane:: Huh? How do you know that?

Taylor:: He is practically telling everyone how she was?

Shane:: That son of a bitch.

Taylor:: Why?

Shane:: *I looked at Sharpay*

Sharpay:: What?

Shane:: Can I call you back later Tay?

Taylor:: I guess.

Shane:: Thanks *I hung up*

Sharpay:: Shane? What did she want?

Shane:: I'm gonna go.

Sharpay:: Why?

Shane:: I have something to take care off.

Sharpay:: Shane tell me what Taylor said. You were looking to weird at me.

Shane:: *Sighs* Troy is telling everyone at school that you two slept together and he is telling them how you were.

Sharpay:: *Tearing up* Why?

Shane:: No don't cry Shar *Hugs her*

Sharpay:: Why is he doing this?

Shane:: I don't know.

_**I don't know what I should tell her?  
All I wanna do right now it to go to the school and beat the crap out of Troy Bolton.  
He has been here for what? 2 days and already screwing things up.  
Sharpay pulled away from me.**_

Shane:: May I go?

Sharpay:: Shane don't do what I think you are going to do.

Shane:: Why not? He deserve it Shar. He is spreading this lie around the school about you.

Sharpay:: Let him. You and I are the only 2 who knows the truth and him too. And that's all that matters…I don't wanna see you get hurt.

Shane:: And I don't wanna see you get hurt either. And don't pretend this isn't hurting you, because I know it is.

Sharpay:: Shane I'm fine.

Shane:: No you aren't.

Sharpay:: Yes I am.

**Sharpay's POV  
I really don't care about the crap Troy is telling people about us.  
I know the truth and that's all that matters.  
I don't wanna see Shane with a black eye and a bloody nose and stuff like that.  
Troy can do whatever he want to do I don't care.  
Suddenly I hear my ringtone "just dance" By lady Gaga**

Sharpay:: *Smiles at Shane* Now see that's a good ringtone *I Answer it* Hey Mitch.

Mitchie:: Miley is here too and OMG You slept with Troy Bolton?!

Sharpay:: No I didn't sleep with Troy.

Shane:: *Getting mad* That's it. I'm going over there. *Get's out of bed and walks out of my room*

Sharpay:: Shane!

Mitchie:: Shane is with you?

Sharpay:: Yeah. Troy tried to rape me.

Miley:: OMG

Sharpay:: I will tell you guys later. But I have to stop Shane. Bye.

**I hung up and I ran out of my room and downstairs and outside, trying to stop Shane.  
****He was already in the car, ready to start to engine.  
I ran to the car and got into the passenger seat.**

Shane:: What are you doing?

Sharpay:: The question is what are you doing? I told you don't do it.

Shane:: Yeah well I won't listen to you.

Sharpay:: Shane please!

Shane:: No! Are you going to get out or are you coming?

Sharpay:: Why are you doing this?

Shane:: Because he is hurting you. I don't like to see you get hurt.

**He looked at me with a serious face; I have never seen him being so serious before.  
Oh well once when we asked me to be his "Friend with benefit".  
I cupped his face in my hands and I gave him a sweet tenderly kiss on the lips.  
After a few seconds I let go of his face as I slowly pulled away.**

Shane:: *Open his eyes* What was that for?

Sharpay:: I…wanted to?

Shane:: *smiles*

Sharpay:: *Smiles back* Can we please go back inside?

Shane:: Fineee *Stops the engine*

**We walk out of the car and walked back into the house.  
All we did was watching movies until my parents came home and he had to leave.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT!**_

_**Bold&Italic - Shane's POV**_

**Bold**_** = Sharpay's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7

_**Shane's POV  
It's Wednesday morning****  
I'm standing by my locker with My dearest brother Nate and his sweet girlfriend Miley.  
I looked around searching for Troy Bolton.  
I couldn't see him, but I spotted Mitchie and Sharpay walking towards us.**_

Sharpay:: Hey guys

Shane:: hey how are you feeling? *Hugs her*

Sharpay:: *Shrugs* People are staring at me.

Miley:: Don't think about that.

Random Guy:: *Walks to them* You and me later in the class room Sharpay *Winks and walks away*

Sharpay:: Why did he say that?

Mitchie:: Not to hurt you Shar, But people are going around school saying how easy you are. Well not people, mostly Troy is.

_**Then right there I saw Troy walking by, he winked at Sharpay.**_

Troy:: See you later babe, we will pick up where we were last time before we got interrupted *Smirks and walks to his locker*

_**That's it I couldn't control myself anymore.  
I walked to him and pushed him against the locker hard.**_

Troy:: Dude what the hell!

Sharpay:: Shane!

Shane:: You tried to rape her, she didn't want to sleep with you.

Troy:: Oh so you is the only one she wanna sleep with?

Shane:: How the hell…

Troy:: Do I know that? Oh I have my ways. Now let go of me or I will tell your girlfriend that you are sleeping with your best friend behind her back. Oh wait what is it you call it "Friends with benefits"? *Smirks*

_**I couldn't control it anymore; I didn't care if Taylor knew about me and Sharpay.  
My anger floats over.  
I punched him as hard as I could.**_

Nate:: Shane! *Pull me off*

Troy:: *Wipe the blood of and smirks* Is that the best that you could? *Punch me back*

Sharpay:: Shane!

_**Shit that hurts.  
I punch him back harder than before. This felt so good, I was really enjoying it.  
Then Troy pushed me of and I felt to the ground.  
He sat on my stomach and started to punch me several times.**_

Sharpay:: Shane! *Tries to pull Troy of* Stop it!

Troy:: *Smirks and got of me* This isn't over *Turn to Sharpay* See you later baby *Winks and walks away*

Sharpay kneeled down beside me; she started to stroke my hair. I smiled even though I hurt like hell.

Sharpay:: why are you being suck a jackass?

Shane:: He is a jerk. He deserves it. And man it felt good punching him.

Sharpay:: Shane this isn't funny. I'm taking you home.

_**I got up and I put my arm around Sharpay's shoulders.**_

Nate:: See you at home dude.

Shane:: you know it.

We walk outside.

_**I got into the passenger seat.  
Sharpay was driving.  
She was driving my car, my precious baby**_.

Shane:: be carefull

Sharpay:: I will take care of your baby don't worry.

_**She started the engine and drove home.  
When we arrived to my place, we got in.  
She found a bucket with some water and started to clean my bruises.  
I stings like hell.**_

Sharpay:: *Looks at me* perfect *smiles*

Shane:: have I told you that you have a killing smile?

Sharpay:: no *blushes*

_**I kissed her softly on her oh so soft lips.  
It hurt a bit, but I just had to kiss her. She was so adorable when she blushes.  
I pulled away and smiled at her.  
She cupped my face in her hands and kissed every inch of my face then pulled away and smiles.**_

Shane:: *Smiles* Thank you for that.

Sharpay:: You are welcome *Smiles*

_**I looked in her eyes and she looked into mine.  
We just sat there looking into each other eyes, not saying a word.**_

**Sharpay's POV****  
We just sat there looking into each other eyes smiling.  
****Then I got up, I took his hand.  
He looked at me confused.**

Sharpay:: come on *I smiled*

**He got up and I followed him up the stairs.  
No one was home, his parents where working and Jason and Nate were in school.  
I opened the door and walk into his room.**

Shane:: What's going on? *he smiled*

**I smiled and pushed him gently on the bed and got on top of him.  
I kissed him deeply than ever as I started to unbutton his shirt.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT!**_

_**Bold&Italic - Shane's POV**_

**Bold**_** = Sharpay's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_Chapter 8

_**Shane's POV  
I woke up and saw Sharpay lying beside me naked.  
Damn that girl has a hot body.  
I sat up and put my boxers on and got up and walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.  
A black eye and a few bruises, it could have been worse.  
The door opens and I see Sharpay wrapped around in the sheet.**_

Sharpay:: That's what you get for being a jackass.

Shane:: Haha funny girl.

_**I pushed her out of the bathroom and kept on pushed her gently until she falls down on the bed.  
I got on top of her and kiss her softly.**_

Sharpay:: *Giggles* What's going on with you?

Shane:: I want you. *I looked in her eyes* I'm in love with you.

_**Oh shit, it wasn't going to come out like that.  
But it was true. I was in love with her; I didn't want this "friend with benefits" anymore.  
I want more.  
I looked at her.**_

Sharpay:: I'm in love with you too *Bites her lower lip*

Shane:: Can we please stop this "Friends with benefits" thing? I want you 24/7.

She giggled and kisses me deeply.

_**I deepen it and removed the sheet, revealing her beautiful body.  
I started to kiss her neck and I trailed down as I kept on kissing every inch on her body.  
I heard a door open downstairs, I didn't care.  
I wouldn't stop. I trailed down and kissed her around her waist.**_

Sharpay:: *moans* Shane someone is going.

Shane:: I don't care

_**I went back up and kiss her deeply.  
She deepens it. We started to make out.  
Suddenly there was a knock on my door.  
I didn't want to pull away but I had to.**_

Shane:: Come in!

Sharpay:: Shane?! *Cover herself with the duvet*

Jason:: *Walks in* Sharpay?

Sharpay:: *Smiles nervously* hi Jason.

Jason:: Well I'm just gonna go.

Shane:: Good idea.

Jason walks out.

Sharpay:: *Sarcastic* That was so no embarrassing at all

Shane:: oh so you are embarrassed about being in the same bed with me.

Sharpay:: *Giggles* maybe, maybe not.

Shane:: Oh yeah? *I start to tickle her*

Sharpay:: *Laugh* Shane stop it!

Shane:: I don't think so

_**I gave her a light kiss on the lips and kept on tickle her.  
****Suddenly my phone rings.  
I didn't care, I kept on tickle her.**_

Sharpay:: *laughing' Your phone

Shane:: Let it ring.

Sharpay:: *Laugh* I'm sorry, I give up!

Shane:: I'm not done with you *I pick up my phone and answer it* Shane Speaking

Taylor:: Hey it's me.

Shane:: *Sits up* Hey

Taylor:: Can we met?

Shane:: When?

Taylor:: Well you aren't at school. So after?

Shane:: Where?

Taylor:: The park?

Shane:: Sure see you then.

Taylor:: Bye

_**I needed to tell Taylor the truth, but I had the feeling she already knew.  
I turned to Sharpay and smiled at her.**_

Sharpay:: Who was that?

Shane:: No one.

Sharpay:: You are lying.

Shane:: Excuse me?

Sharpay:: You are lying.

Shane:: *I sighed* It was Taylor.

Sharpay:: Oh.

Shane:: I'm gonna break up with her.

Sharpay:: Do you love her?

Shane:: *I shake my head* I love you.

Sharpay:: *Smiles* I love you too.

**_I smiled at her.  
Then I started to tickle her again._**

Sharpay:: *Laughing* Shane!

Shane:: Told ya I wasn't done with you.

Sharpay:: I hate you! *Laugh*

Shane:: Liar *I stop and kisses her*

Sharpay:: *Kisses back*

Shane:: *I Smiled* Maybe we should get dressed

Sharpay:: *Giggles* Maybe, Maybe not

**Sharpay's POV  
I just wanna lie here the rest of the day.  
In his arms, but he had to meet Taylor.  
I was going to lose her as a friend today, I could just feel it.  
But I didn't cared, I have Shane now. That's all that matters.  
He was mine and I was his.**

Shane:: What are you thinking about?

Sharpay:: Nothing *I smiled*

Shane:: Tell me

Sharpay:: I don't care if I'm gonna lose Taylor as a friend. I have you now that is all that matters.

_**He smiled and kissed me softly.  
I love his soft gentle kiss. Especially when he does it all over my body.  
And when we have sex he is so sweet and carrying.  
I smiled to myself as I felt his lips on my neck.**_

Shane:: You are so soft *Kisses my neck*

Sharpay:: *Moans quietly* it's called Lotion


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Shane's POV  
I'm standing in the Park waiting For Taylor.**

"hey" I heard a voice behind me say

I turned around "Hey"

**She kissed me  
Okay then she don't know about me and Sharpay.**

"Look Tay, we need to talk"

"About what?"

"Well for the last two month, I have been with Sharpay, And I'm madly in love with her" I had a big smile on my lips.

"What?" She started to tear up.

"I'm sorry Tay, I know that you love me, I just don't love you"

**_Sharpay's POV  
I was still lying in Shane's bed, no one was home.  
I wrap the sheet around myself and walk downstairs.  
I walked into the kitchen, I was so hungry.  
I started to make some sandwiches when I heard the door open._**

"Shane?" I smiled

**_No one answered_**

"Shane?"**__**

Still no one answered.

"Miss me" I heard a voice say.

I turned around in shock "Troy?"

He smirked "Tell Shane to lock the door next time he leaves you alone" he walked closer to me.

"Stay away from me Troy"

"And if not?" He smirked and grabbed my arm hard.

"Let go of me, you are hurting me" I had tears in my eyes.

"Just shut up okay, then it will be over soon enough"

**_He dragged me into the living room and pushed me on the couch and got on top of me.  
He removes the sheet and started to unzip his pants and pull them off._**

I started to cry "Get off me"

He slapped me hard "Shut the hell up!"

I cried even harder "Get of me! You are sick!" I tried to push him of.

_**But he kept on slapping me harder and harder.**_

_**

* * *

****15 minutes later.**_

Troy got up and took his pants on "Thanks baby, see you around" he winks and left the house.

**_I get slowly up and wrapped the sheet around me and walked back up to Shane's room.  
5 minutes later I hear the door open again._**

"Shar?" It was Shane

**_I was sitting on his bed hugging my knees crying my eyes out.  
The door opened._**

"Baby?" He walked to me and sat beside me "Baby what's wrong?"

_**I looked at him. I had some red marks and some bruises on my cheeks.**_

"T-T-Troy" I started to cry "H-He was here, h-he r-raped me"

He hugged me "I shouldn't have left you, I'm so sorry baby"

**Shane's POV  
Why should I met with Taylor today, I felt so guilty.  
When I see Troy Again I swear I will kill him.  
I kissed Sharpay on the top of her head.**

"Why did he do it Shane?" She looked up at me.

"I don't know beautiful" I kissed her softly on the lips.

She pulled away "Can't I just lie here in your arms all day?" She wiped her tears away.

I smiled "Of course you can"

**We got down under the duvet; I wrap my arm around her naked body.  
She felt cold, I pull her closer.**

"Shane, Tell me what you and Tay talked about"

I sighed "She kissed me and then I told her about us"

She turned around and looked at me "Does she hate me now?"

"She doesn't hate you but she doesn't love you either"

She smiled slightly "I can live with that"

"Baby you need to tell me, did he use protection?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes "No"

I hugged her and kissed her forehead "We will handle it"

"Please don't let go of me" She whispered.

"Never my love, never" I kissed her forehead for a few seconds then pull away.

**I looked at her, her eyes were closed.  
She was trying to get some sleep.  
I smiled at her, I love watching her sleep.  
Suddenly someone knocks on my door.  
I slowly remove my arms around Sharpay.**

She grabs my hands "You promised"

"Babe you need rest"

She open her eyes "Shane please"

I smiled and wrap my arms around her again "Come in"

It was Nate "Hey Bro…And Shar? What's going on?"

"Me and Shar are together now"

He looked at us "What about Taylor?"

"I broke up with her"

"Wow Anyways Mom is asking if the sandwiches are yours?"

"No I started to make then when…He came" she started to tear up again.

Nate looked at her "He who?"

She looked at him "Troy…H-He raped me"

I hugged Sharpay tighter "Just tell mom to throw them out and can you tell her to order a doctor appointment to us?"

"Sure" he left the room.

"I need to tell my mom" She cried

I took my phone out of my pocket and hands it to her "Call her and ask her to come over"  


* * *

**1 hour later.  
Jessica, Sharpay's mom is sitting in the living room talking to Sharpay.  
I'm sitting in the kitchen when Jason and Nate walks in.**

"How are you feeling?" Jason looks at me

"If Taylor never have called and asked for a meeting none of this would have happened"

"Shane you can't blame yourself for it, He would probably have done it some other time" Nate sat beside me.

"I know, I just can't help to feel guilty"

**That night.  
Sharpay is sleeping at my place tonight, Jessica gave her permission.  
I walk out of the bathroom; Sharpay is already lying in the bed watching TV.  
I smiles and lie beside her, and put my arms around her.**

"I will never let go of you, never" I kissed her softly

She smiled slightly "I love you"

I kissed her again "I love you too Beautiful"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bold - **_**Shane's POV**

**Bold_&Italic - Sharpay's POV_**

**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10.

**Shane's POV.  
It's Thursday morning, I heard the alarm go of 2 hours ago.  
Sharpay was still sleeping. Today's work is to beat up Troy Bolton.  
I slowly removed my arms around Sharpay. Luckily she was sleeping heavy.  
I got slowly up and walked slowly to the bathroom to change.**

_**Sharpay's POV  
I opened my eyes slowly and turned around.  
Shane was gone. I sat up and looked around.**_

"Shane?" I could feel tears in my eyes "Shane?"

He walked out of the bathroom "Hey I'm right here" He sat hugged me.

"You promised you wouldn't let go" I let the tears roll down my cheek.

He pulled back and looked at me "I'm sorry baby, it won't happen again" he kissed me softly and smiled cutely "Do you forgive me" and wipes my tears away.

I nodded "of course" and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Babe I need to get dressed I have to stuff to take care of. Don't worry Jason don't have any classes today, he will be in the house all day until I get home"

**Shane's POV  
If I couldn't protect her I had to get someone else to do it.  
I can't leave her alone again, not after yesterday.  
I kissed her forehead.**

"Where are you going?" She looked at me

**Shit I haven't thought about that**

"The grocery" I lied.

"Okay" she smiled slightly

"I have to get done"

She nodded "hurry"

I smiled "I will"

**I got up and walked back into the bathroom.  
After a few minutes I walk back out.  
I saw Sharpay lying on the bed, she must have fallen asleep again.****  
I walked over and kissed her forehead and whispers "I love you"  
I left the room quietly, I went to Jason's room and knocked.**

"Come in" I heard him say and I walked in.

"Can you look after Shar?"

"Where are you going?" he looked at me

"Out"

"Shane?"

"I'm going to find Troy"

He sighed "What are you going to do? Beat him"

"No more like kill him"

"Shane you can't do this, If Troy could do what he did yesterday to Sharpay. What don't you think he could do today to you?"

"Just take care of her okay? I will be back as soon as I can" I walked out the room and saw Sharpay looking at me.

"Shane don't do it" she had tears in her eyes.

I kissed her softly "I have to; I have to give what he deserve"

**I kissed her forehead and walked downstairs.  
I grab my car keys and my jacket.  
And opened the door and walked to the car.**

"Shane!" Sharpay came running out.

I turned around and hugged her "Baby I have to do this. Nothing will happen to me okay? I just have to do this so he won't touch you again" I pulled away and looked at her.

"B-but you heard what Jason said, what if he do something to you, what if I'm gonna lose you. Shane you are my best friend, I can't lose you"

I wiped her tears away "I promise you, you won't lose me." I smiled slightly

"You know when I asked you about this whole "Friends with benefits" thing, I said it should only be sex. Well look at us now, I'm so in love with you. That's why I have to do this. As long as we are together I'm gonna protect you" I kissed her softly but for a long time.

She pulled away "I love you Shanie"

I smiled "I love you too Paypay" I kissed her again.

**Then she walked to the door and I got in the car and drove to school.  
When I arrive at school, it was lunch time.  
I walked into the cafeteria. I see Nate sitting with Miley and Mitchie and walks to them.**

"Have you seen Troy?"

Miley looked at me "Why?"

I looked at Nate "you haven't told them?"

"Told us what?" Mitchie asked.

"Troy raped Sharpay yesterday"

"Oh My God!"

"Is she okay?" Mitchie asked

I shake my head "She is a wreck, I just have to find him"

"Then look by the doorway" Mitchie pointed at the doorway.

**I turned around and there he was. I walked to him**.

"You son of a bitch" I punched him right in the face.

He smirked "I see your girlfriend told you" He punched me back.

**I pushed him so hard that he went over in the lockers.  
**** And I started to beat him like crazy.  
Then he got the strength to push me away, and punched me so hard that I felt to the ground.**


End file.
